Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some computer systems have a base system that is originally manufactured by a software manufacturer. The base system is then customized (and often heavily customized) prior to being deployed at an end user organization.
By way of example, customer relations management and enterprise resource planning systems are often very large applications. They can include many thousands of user interface displays (or forms) each having hundreds of different controls. It is not uncommon for a system to first be modified by a value added reseller or independent software vendor to obtain a first customized version of the base system. The first customized version may then be further customized by developers when the system is actually deployed into an end user organization.
In such scenarios, it is also common for the software manufacturer to release subsequent updates or upgrades to the base version. Deciding whether to incorporate such updates or upgrades, at an end user deployment, can be a very difficult decision. It can be difficult to know how the upgrade or update will impact the end user deployment, the effort that will be needed in order to perform the upgrade or update, and whether the upgrade or update will increase the performance of the end user deployment sufficiently to justify that effort.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.